THE Mistake
by Dmrickard5
Summary: This story follows a single man as his entire life is turned upside down and he is thrust into the middle of a war that is far reaching and more dangerous then he ever expected, he must be careful and trust no one but that all changes once he falls for a beautiful woman


_PLEASE NOTE_this was MY story written via freinds profile many months ago i am orrogional author. story is still a work in progresss

This warning is to whoever is brave enough to take the time and chance to read it

I write this in the naive hopes that you are able to learn from the mistakes i have made in my past. just because it is too late for me does not mean i can forsake hope in everyone else.

if you are reading this then it is already to late and i am beyond saving. do not come looking for me because it will only put you and those you love in danger. i write this because i have nothing to lose.

May god have mercy on your soul because no one else will

THE MISTAKE!

Hello my name is David, i can not disclose my last name. To do so does not benifit anyone and does nothing but cause problems for all those who are involved

I currently live in California and i live near a beautiful beach. i am old enough to drive but not old enough to legally have a drink even though i still do at times. I am a proud high school graduate from a school named after the man who is believed by many to be the best president we have had even if he had finished his final term. to quote a song "i'm out on the west coast where it don't ever rain"

-LOG ENTRY 1-

Let us begin during my time in highschool before it all changed

I woke up at 6:00 am on friday morning before the had risen across the horizon. I rolled out of bed and the first thing i heard and noticed. like every other day was my 18 pound large grey fluffy cat named bonnie. In that moment i was struck with a stab of pain at the sadness of the loss of her brother Clyde a few week's ago. when i got out of the bed i woke up Bonnie and she protested

The next thing i see is a large grey blur in the Dark room as Bonnie growls and runs into the living room to go eat. I did not even bother to turn on the bedroom light and nimbly navigated the cluster of discarded clothes and random other thing's littering the floor and managed to make it to bathroom without falling on my face.

Once the burning hot water had sufficiently woken me up, i got dressed and opened the bathroom door and walked into the living room and found out that Bonnie was out of food and fed her. I looked out the front window and took a second to look out at the sky as it slowly became lighter

The next thing i knew, i was pulling up in front of my school. as Soon as i parked my 68 mustang and was getting ready to open the door but before i could their was a shadow that moved in front of the car and blocked out the sun like an eclipse.

As i looked up to see who or what was blocking the feeble rays coming off the sun, i immediately knew why the shadow was so massive. I looked up at the massive shadow blocking the sun and even though i knew whom it belonged to i for a second immediately prepared to fight him off even know i knew he would not hit a fly.

Eric is a very large man. he stands 6'4 and looks at though his body was sculped out of granite. He has long dirty blond hair. His arms and legs look as though they where large tree trunks and he has tatood sleeves down both of his arms and on his knuckles, he has always been a very intimidating person.

As soon as i realized it was Eric i relaxed myself but only for a few seconds before i saw his face and the look of terror painted on it. in my whole life i have never known anything to scare the mountain of a man standing in front of me. His eyes darted back and forth from the parking lot and back to my face. he had large dark circles under both of his eyes and looked as if he had not slept at all in the last week.

he looked at me intently and before i could even open my mouth to ask what was going on he spoke in his Very deep voice and said "David we need to switch car's because something has happened, i promise i will take care of your car and you can even drive mine please!" I looked at him in shock and numbly nodded my head and we exchanged keys.

it registered that something really had to be wrong because he drove a beautiful new dodge charger it was his pride and joy i had never even been inside it and now he is asking to change cars with me. as he turned on the car he said in a very calm voice 'David be VERY careful and watch you're back we will see each other very soon i promise. With that their was a squeal of tires and my best friend was gone and i was left standing next to burn marks from the tires.

I looked across the parking lot and as the sun finally had risen across the parking lot the sun illuminated the parking lot and reflected off his truly beautiful care and i decided to find out what was going on and promised myself to take care of his pride and joy

===================================LOG ENTRY 2======================================

I walked across across the school campus to the JROTC room and as soon as i got their their the bell rang to warn everyone to head to their classroom's

Since it was the last week of the school year, the Cadets in my class had nothing to do so i told them all they can do whatever they want as long as they at least acted as if they were busy, I Went into the back classroom where the teachers could not see and rarely checked and sat down and started to read a book, the col did not really care what i did as long as i kept the class under control and not misbehaving

While i was reading my book i heard a very loud thud and what sounded like a girl saying stop repeatedly. I put down the book i was reading and got up and started looking for the girl. It struck me as odd because most girl's in JROTC are able to take care of themselves and would fight back

When i emerged from the back room there was no teachers and a few cadets were wrestling which was a very common thing to see when their were no teachers around. So i ignored them and kept looking for the girl. I walked into the JROTC locker room and i use that term very lightly because the locker room was just slightly larger than a bathroom and crammed full of large and small lockers and a tiny bench in between them.

No one is allowed in supposed to be in their unless we are playing sports or working out. To my surprise and alarm i walked in on three guys and a single tiny girl. As soon as i walked in all three of the guys looked nervous and started to fidget nervously. None of the guys would look me in the eyes or meet my eyes when i looked at them and were acting very guilty.

That was not a very big deal alot of people got back there and as long as their behaving i usually do not make a big deal of it. For some reason the girl was huddled in the corner and all the guys were laughing and pretending they were going to slap her

I failed to nention in JROTC the seniors have jobs and basically control the class and this year it was my job to basically run the day to day actions of the class. Due to how they all were acting i yelled as loud as i could for Everyone to get up and get outside NOW and then walked out expecting the people back their to get up and follow me

As soon as i turned my back i saw two of the guys run out of the class room and knew immidiatly they did not belong in the back room and were not in JROTC in general. after a few minutes of waiting i noticed the third guy and the girl did not come out of the locker room and decided to Force them to leave the locker room

AS i forced them out of the locker room as they were walking out of the locker room the guy pushed her back into the locker room and slapped her Very hard so she fell back against the wall. As soon as he layed his hands on her i snapped. i grabbed him by the neck and Threw him out of the locker room and as he fell to the floor and started to get up the second in command told everyone to stop talking and sit down.

as he got up he prepared to run away and i decided that he was going to pay for slapping a female. as he turned to run i grabbed his left arm and bent it back so where it was touching his neck effectivly putting him into a half nelson and warned him if he struggled i would snap his arm like a twig and laugh as i did it.

While i had his arm he tried to kick me between the legs so i released his Arm and pushed him face first into a desk and there was a satisfying thud as his head bounced off the desk. I decided to let him go so i would not get in trouble and calmly turned back to the class to see what the cadets wanted to do. As i turned and prepared to walk towards the locker room i felt a light Thud against the back of my neck and realized what happened. He decided to attack me because my back was turned and while it did not really surprise me it just proved he was a complete coward and in that second i lost all pity for what was going to happen next.

Before the pain in the back of my neck had even fully registered i had turned around. As i turned around i brought my right elbow up making a fist out of my hand so my arm was blocking off my chest and my other hand dropped down to my side. as he took a step closer i swung my elbow and luckily caught his cheek and saw that my elbow had sliced open his cheek and he was bleeding.

as he took a half step back i took a step forward and swung my fist that was across my chest and managed to strike his nose and their was a satisfying crunch and his head snapped back. As he brought his head back up i just lost it and started punching repeatedly not caring where i hit as long as i landed hits on him.

He caught me with a punch that connected me to the side of my face. As i absorbed the punch i took a step back and noticed he was crouching down to protect his face so i shot my foot out and connected with his Face and their was a loud thud and he crumpled against the desk and did not move any more. and hit the ground like a stone

Realizing what i had just done and looking at his crumpled form that was bleeding from the nose and cheek i realized for the first time all year the entire class was dead silent and you could hear a pin drop. as i looked at the assistant leader he understood immidiatly and ordered the class outside to go play tackle football. As the cadets passed me some looked at me with fear but most just nodded at me as if they knew that is exactly how i would react.

Due to the fact i was already going to get into trouble and chances are not graduate on time if at all i decided screw it and kicked him again making sure he would not wake up. I walked back into the locker room and was glad to see the girl was sitting on the bench but as soon as i walked in i noticed the light was off and she scooted across the bench so all i could see of her was a very dark outline.

i was about to walk and sit next to her and ask if she was ok but as i took a step closer she got up and shrunk against the wall almost as though she was afraid i was going to hurt her. Before i could react any more heard a loud yell as the Col yelled DAVID come here now, and when i did not respond i heard loud purposeful steps and knew the col was coming and i prepared to see how bad my punishment was going to be

==========================LOG ENTRY 3-============================================

When i arrived at the office after being drug through the ROTC room and getting mixed looks from the people in the office. He did not even hesitate at the door to the principals office he just opened the door and walked in.

Every seat was taken at the table and the principal glared at me and pointed at the seat directly opposite of him. The principal glared at me and said "david you have been fighting and we do not tolerate fighting, give me one reason why we should not expel you from graduating".

As i opened my mouth to defend myself from being expelled the door i had just came in from swung open and this truly beautiful woman walked in and i assumed that she was just going to pass a note to someone. When she did not i noticed everyone in the room was looking confused at why she walked into the room. Before anyone could speak in a calm crystal clear voice that shocked me and struck me dumb so that i was not sure i could speak even if i wanted to. This beautiful woman said " David got into the fight defending me from my ex boyfriend because he walked in on my EX named matt as he slapped me". before anyone could say anything she turned her face so for the first time you could see the knuckle mark of where matt slapped her.

The principal and the Col both turned to look at me and the Principal asked me in a curious voice David is it true that you reason you beat up and knocked this guy out. Before i could even try and answer and chances are embarrass myself this random but truly beautiful woman spoke in her crystal clear voice " if you do not believe us his entire class saw it happen and david was hit first and was only defending himself.

The principal and the col exchanged a long and significant look and for a minute no one spoke. It was the principal who broke the silence and said "David no matter the reason fighting is not accepted but due to the reason you were fighting you will only be suspended for two days and are expected back here on tuesday.

As for you young lady you are not in trouble but we are giving you the day off, can you both get your things The col looked at us both with a look that said this conversation is over get out of my office.

As we walked out of the office and headed towards our classes this strange woman stopped and said " thank yo for earlier it really meant a lot i don't think you know my name but i'm Erica it is nice to meet you, even under these circumstances.

I looked at her and said "its nice to meet you also erica would you like me to walk yo to your class i don't need to get anything from my classes so it is not a big deal. She smiled and said sure so we walked to her locker and got all of her books.

When we arrived at the parking lot we walked to my car and i asked her if she would like a ride home and maybe she could avoid having to explain why she was sent home early. She smiled and said sure and directed me to where she lived which ended up being a block away from my apartment. She got out of the car and stood their for a few seconds and then looked at me. David would you want to come in with me for a little while its been a Very long day and i don't want to be alone

If you're sure, i got out and walked behind her up to the front door then she froze as if she was made of ice and i saw her eyes dart door and with a jolt i realized why she had froze. The front door looked as if it had been kicked in. I whispered to her to go back to the care and of course she ignored me and said "i will follow you David.

I turned and looked at her and for the first time i saw just how beautiful she was as she stood directly behind me. I noticed the stunning shade of blue her eyes were. How her dark brown hair gently blew in the light breeze that blew in. And most of all she refused to be afraid. Without thinking i took her hand in mine and stepped into the house braced for the worst and expecting to see the house looking as though a bull had run rampage through it

When we crossed the threshold We both were stopped dead in our tracks As if we had Ran into a wall and we both stared in complete and total shock at the living room. Instead of finding the living room destroyed and messy it was clean and with a look at Her i knew it was just as she had left it. She took a step forward and said nothing is missing lets check the rest of the house

We carefully checked the rest of the house and found nothing missing which struck me as very strange. she checked her bedroom and walked out and said my laptop and notebook and missing but everything else is their. We sat on the edge of her bed and i asked her when her parents were getting home and she explained her parents where out of town and we're not going to be home until the weekend. she looked at me and asked what are we going to do about the front door?

I looked at her and couldent help but smile and said we can buy and install a new door that shouldent be a big deal. We locked the door as much as we could and got back into erics car and drove to the hardware store down the street from Erika's house. As we drove to the hardware store i noticed a small blue car seemed to be following us but figured it was just coincidence untill we pulled into the parking lot and the blue car car parked just out of sight of us so we could not tell who was driving but i did not mention it to ericka because i did not want to scare her

Once we got the door and all the extra deadbolts for the door to make sure it is safe. Now we had to figure out how to get the door back to her house and we eventually decided to rent a small truck and as we pulled out one of us driving the truck one of us driving the Car the small blue car that was their had vanished as if a fleeting shadow when lightning strikes

========================================LOG ENTRY 4=====================================

After we replaced the front door to her house and installed the new deadbolts and locks We sat on the front porch and i asked her what she wanted to do now that the door is repaired. She looked at me and said ' well i really need to get a shower but i don't want to be alone right now will you please stay for awhile with me'. I agreed but only if i can stay in the living room and you tell me when you are dressed and ready for me to come in.

I watched her walk into the house and towards her bedroom and sat on the couch and turned on the Tv and settled down for a nice long wait. While she was busy in the shower i decided to be nosey and see what i could learn about her and started to look around the house.

I walked through the kitchen and noticed it was stark white and utilitarian and their were no homey touches in the kitchen.i walked past the bathroom not thinking at all that she was naked in their and walked into her room and decided to see what i could learn

The first thing i noticed was that every space on all her walls were covered with posters of rock and roll bands and country artists and on her dresser there was a covered display with hundreds of very old and cool looking knifes. I looked next to her bed and saw a pink book that said Poetry and had pink glitter lettering and it was the only thing i had seen in her entire house that was remotely girly'

As i sat their and debated picking up the book and reading it i did not hear the bathroom door opening until it was too late. The next thing i knew there was erica in just a towel standing in front of me in just a towel with her hair dripping wet. Before i could say anything or react she said turn around david i forgot something please dont look i left something in my dresser.

As i turned around i saw out of the corner of my eye her drop her towel and heard her rummaging in her dresser for something then there was silence and i heard the bathroom door close again. I looked around and saw the towel was on the floor so she walked back to the bathroom naked. i left the bedroom and sat on the couch trying to think of a reason why i was in her room.

As i started to doze off, i looked out the only window that i could see out of and noticed that a bright blue car had pulled up in front of erica's house and behind that anoher car pulled up behind it and this one was jet black and did not refelct sunlight. I immidiatly stood up and locked and bolted the front door and after a quick hesitation i lightly knocked on the bathroom door

There was a few seconds of hesitantation then in a slightly confused voice she said 'yes david what is it' then i heard her unlock the door and she opened the door in just her bath robe with her hair still wet. the towel barely covered her body but before i could admire her amazing body i snapped out of it and remmberd why i had knocked on the door to begin with. she saw the look on my face and got very serous. 'look theirs not much time did your mom leave a car and is their a back door. if so grab the keys and meet me at the car in 5minutes please hurry it is very important!. for some reason i can not explain i leaned forward and kissed her forhead and then i ran off towards the living room and on the way i grabbed a screwdriver and immidatly had a plan.

As i looked out thr window i saw three men in all black calmly get out of the black car they walked towards the front door with a slow and methodical pace and for some strange reason i reminded of a parade. As they slowly got closer i double checked all the locks on the door i had just installed. Since they where moving slowly i decided to leave them a surprise and used the screwdriver and undid the bottm hinge of the door that i had just installed so that if it was opened the door would not open completely and hopefully it would stall them for a few seconds.. I then walked to the Tv and turned it up full volume and turned off all the lights in the house.

I went to her room and arranged the pillows so it looked like someone was asleep under the pillows. As i walked back into the kitchen i could already see Erica sitting in the passanger side of the truck and realized that the driveway let out on the opposite side of the street so that we could get awa and no one would notice as we escaped. As we got in the car and slammed the doors of the car and started the engine of the truck i was shocked to hear the engine was silent.

As we pulled away from the house their was the unmistakable sound of someone kicking over and over against the door i had boobytrapped and as i drove away i heard the sound of the Tv being turned off and then the sound of someone shooting at the bedroom and witb that i floored it and left her house behind


End file.
